Illumination
by The Cullenists Twilighter
Summary: *Summary Inside*


______________________________________________________________________Justine Vance a shy but very bright girl is about to start her first year at Hogwarts. Will she be sorted in to Gryffindor and carry on the family tradition? Will her strong outspoken mind get her in trouble? Will she learn that being part of the 'cool crowd' is not as important as having a true friend? Follow Justine as she embarks on her First year of Hogwarts._

A New Beginning

The Sun was shining in the sky, and for a September morning that was very unusual. Justine had woken early that morning. She was to excited to sleep. She sat smiling around her room. Her trunk was all packed and was beside the door, along with her Owl scarlet.

Justine was a tall girl, she was eleven years old. Her hair was black and sleek, her eyes a chocolate brown. She was around average weight and height. She happily jumped from her bed and went to get dressed. Today was not just any day, today was the 1st of September, today she would be going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry

Time went by that morning. Justine was now at Kings Cross station with her parents. The station was noisy; people were rushing to go to work. Justine payed them no attention, She smiled and disappeared through platform 9-3/4 followed by her parents.

Once through the platform, she let her eyes adjust to the smoke that seemed to be clearing. Her mouth dropped as she stared at the Hogwarts Express. She had never seen a train so shiny and big like that before. She felt both her parents' hands on her shoulder.

''Lets find you a compartment fluterbudget'' Said Jack looking down at his daughter.

Justine smiled and nodded. She pushed her trolley up the platform looking for a place. She found one near the middle. Her Parents helped her unload her trunk on.

"Now be sure to write'' Her mother Jennifer said hugging her tightly.

Justine smiled at her '' I will mum, I'll write everyday''

Jack held his daughter close '' now be good, and please watch your tongue, you know what you can be like"

Justine rolled her eyes looking down at her father "I will try to Dad" she said reassuring him. A whistle blew Justine shut the train door. She went to the window and opened it, she stuck her head out grinning down at her parents.

"Bye Mum, Dad" she called waving as she did so. Her parents waved back. The train rounded of the corner the station disappeared. Justine gulped. This was it, she was going to Hogwarts. She actually would be there in a few short Hours.

She took her place in her compartment. She had it to herself, she sat down looking around. She didn't know what to do. She pulled a book from her bag. She would just pass some time by reading. She had started reading her transfiguration book the other night.

A tall girl around Justine's height nervously walked in. She smiled down at Justine.

Justine smiled back at the brown haired girl; she was slender and had blue eyes. Her hair was tied back in to a pony tail. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a grey zip up hoodie. She wore Blue ripped jeans and black baseball boots.

Justine invited her in. She laughed as she looked the girl up and down. They both had the same shoes and jeans. The girl smiled and looked down laughing also.

"hey we look the same" she said with a gentle voice.

Justine nodded her head "weird huh" she said smiling again. She held out her hand for the girl.

"I'm Justine, Justine Vance".

The girl took her hand shaking it, "I'm Alice Dawson" she said smiling "nice to meet you Justine".

Alice and Justine spent the next hour talking. They had so much in common. They both liked books, and were both fans of the weird sisters. Justine laughed at what Alice had just said.

"It's true" Alice said looking at her "after that incident I have travelled by the floo network again"

The day passed quickly, the train would be reaching Hogsmeade Station at any time now. Justine and Alice had changed in to their school robes. They will still chattering away while they tied there shoes up. A boy was now standing at the door. He was a first year and was wearing his robes already. He smiled down at them.

"Hi, I'm William, but please call me will'' he said holding out a hand to Justine.

Justine smiled taking it. "Hi will I'm Justine "she said looking up at him.

Will smiled "nice to meet you" he said sitting down "and who are you?" he asked looking at Alice.

"I'm Alice" she said grinning down at him, showing of her white teeth.

Will grinned back down "nice to meet both of you" he said looking at them. "Its nice to meet other new students, I've spent this whole train trip by myself.

"You should have walked by here, we would of let you sit with us" Justine said looking up at him. Will smiled "I wished I did now, but I am very glad I have met you two, I hope we get in to the same house".

"My parents were both in Gryffindor" Justine said looking at them "I hope I get in there to, I would like to carry on the family tradition".

"My parents were also in that house" Alice said looking at Justine "I hope I get in their to". Will laughed "my folks were the same" he said giving them a goofy smile. "I hope in get in also".

The sun was down now, and the sky was dark. The train slowed down. The motion of the wheels slowed in pace till it came to a halt. A flutter of excitement swelled up in Justine's chest. She was finally here. She gathered her things together and with Alice and Will she stepped on to the darkened platform, taking in everything.


End file.
